


Won't Fall For Your Charm

by literaryoblivion



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Tyler might have been born with the power, but it has taken him most of his life to figure out how to use it, how to control it, how to know how far he can take it and when it’s too much for him to wield (which luckily has only been a few times, but unfortunately resulted in him being kicked out of Boston’s academy).So when he gets his acceptance to the Supernatural Training Academy of Renowned Sorcery (STARS) in Dallas, he’s excited and nervous and above all, relieved.And as a new student at STARS, he gets a campus mentor, Jamie Benn, to help show him around.





	Won't Fall For Your Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dharma_club](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma_club/gifts).

> This was sort of difficult (probably because I made it more complicated than I needed to LOL), but a lot of fun to write. STARS is kind of like Hogwarts, but not really? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!!

Contrary to popular belief, Tyler was not born with this ability. It didn’t magically--forgive the pun--come to him overnight like a package delivered to his door. No, it was something he had to work on, hone, practice, until he could really get any good at using it.

He might have been born with the power, a gift, a spark of magic, but it has taken him most of his life to figure out how to use it, how to control it, how to know how far he can take it and when it’s too much for him to wield (which luckily has only been a few times, but unfortunately resulted in him being kicked out of Boston’s academy).

So when he gets his acceptance to the Supernatural Training Academy of Renowned Sorcery (STARS) in Dallas, he’s excited and nervous and above all, relieved. He’d been worried that someone from Boston would contact STARS and convince them Tyler wasn’t worth the trouble despite how talented with his gift he may be. But, that clearly hadn’t been the case, or if it had, the people in Dallas decided to ignore it and accept Tyler anyway.

Whatever the case, Tyler is excited to get started in Dallas and really start to practice, get better at controlling his power, and not let it get the best of him.

He’s just finished moving the last of his boxes into his dorm room (which he really wishes he could make himself super strong or like levitate things as part of his powers because then it wouldn’t have taken him so long to move), when there’s a knock on his door. He huffs and sets the box down by his bed and moves to answer it.

When he opens the door, he sees one of the hottest guys he’s ever seen, and he panics because the last thing he wants is to have an uncontrollable outburst of his power on his first fucking day here. He tries his best to reign his power in, and he hopes to god that the guy hasn’t noticed anything.

Seemingly unfazed, the guy gives him a small smile and sticks out his hand for Tyler to shake.

“Hi, I’m Jamie Benn. You’re Tyler Seguin, right?”

Slowly, Tyler accepts the handshake, brow furrowed. “Uh, yeah? How did you know that?” He looks at the door thinking maybe his name was on it and he missed it, but there’s nothing there but the school logo, a big star with a D in the middle.

“I’m your campus mentor. Did… you not get the packet about it in the mail?” Jamie is frowning, and Tyler desperately tries not to find it kind of adorable.

“I don’t remember anything about a mentor. But, I was kind of in transition, so maybe it got sent to my old address or something?” Jamie still seems displeased, so Tyler adds, “But, you’re here, so I’m sure you can explain whatever was in the packet to me now, yeah?”

Jamie’s face changes, small smile reappearing as he nods. “Right, of course. Well, as a new student at STARS, an older student is assigned to be your campus mentor. That’s me. Basically, I give you a tour of campus, help you with any questions or concerns you have. I can show you to your classes and like if you need help with assignments or something, I’m here too. And we’ll share a lunch period for the next two weeks, too.”

“Just two weeks?” Tyler hopes the disappointment he’s feeling about only getting Jamie for two weeks doesn’t seep into his question.

“Well, I mean if you need more help after, you can always call me. It’s common for mentors and mentees to keep in touch and even be friends.”

“Yeah? I think I’d like that. Seeing as I don’t know anyone here yet.”

“That’s what I’m here for. I’ll introduce you to people. Besides, you seem like you could make friends easily, so I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Tyler’s not. Jamie’s right; he can make friends easily. Way too easily in most cases, which is not always pleasant. It’s his power--being able to charm people, persuade, influence--and while it can be helpful, it also means Tyler is never sure if someone likes him for him or if it’s because he’s forcing them to. He hates it, especially when it comes to romantic relationships. It’s why he’s never actually had one, nothing long term anyway.

“Do you need help unpacking?” Jamie says, interrupting Tyler’s thoughts.

“Huh? Oh…” Tyler looks behind him at the small stack of boxes on his desk and the luggage by his bed. “I mean, you don’t have to. I don’t have a lot.”

Jamie shrugs. “I don’t mind. I was supposed to help you move boxes in, but I wasn’t sure when you would get here.”

Tyler almost wishes Jamie had helped him move boxes. Then he could’ve seen the big muscles Jamie has, just barely visible under his T-shirt, in action. He could’ve conveniently slowed enough to let Jamie go in front of him as they climbed the stairs so he could watch his ass. He hasn’t seen it just yet, but he’s positive it’s a thing of beauty. He tries not to be disappointed this didn’t happen and instead pictures Jamie putting something up on a high shelf instead while they unpack. Only, there is no high shelves in his room, nor does he want to do something that might influence Jamie for his own benefit.

“I have a better idea,” Tyler says, reaching for his keys and phone that are sitting on his desk. “I’m starving. Want to get something to eat with me?” 

For a second, Tyler thinks Jamie will say no or insist that he unpack first, but then Jamie nods. “Sure… I could eat. I know a good burger place that’s down the street a ways?”

“Awesome!” Tyler holds up his hand. “After you.”

Jamie rolls his eyes as he smiles and leaves Tyler’s dorm. Tyler can’t help the grin that grows on his face as he locks up his room and follows Jamie down the stairs. Looks like he’s getting his wish after all as he blatantly stares at Jamie’s backside all the way down.

~

The burger place Jamie takes them to is only about a five minute walk and seeing as it’s between lunch and dinner, the place is dead. The walk was pleasant, and Jamie had pointed out a few places that Tyler might like as they passed by them--a coffee shop that while not the best coffee had the best price, a bookshop that usually had cheaper books than the campus bookstore, a bar that hosted a trivia night every Thursday and had discounted beer on Tuesdays.

Tyler had to stop himself from suggesting that he and Jamie go to it later tonight, seeing as it was Tuesday. He’s sure Jamie has other things he has to do than help his mentee all day and night.

It’s a counter-service type restaurant, so Jamie and Tyler stand a few feet from the counter staring up at the menu above them. The cashier is resting her chin on her hand, elbow on the counter as she waits for them to decide.

“I’ve had the Western burger, which is pretty good,” Jamie says. “But really everything is really good. Just depends on what toppings and stuff you want.”

Absently, Tyler nods and hums in agreement, trying to decide between a regular bacon cheeseburger or the Western one that Jamie mentioned, which has barbeque sauce and an onion ring as well. He knows it’s stupid, but he decides against the onion ring--he is planning on sitting close to Jamie and talking to him for a while.

“Ready?” Jamie asks, looking back at Tyler as he steps up to the counter. Tyler nods and follows behind him. “I’ll have a verde burger, a drink and an order of fries,” Jamie says, and the cashier starts punching in his order. Jamie looks back at Tyler expectantly, and suddenly Tyler realizes that Jamie is planning on paying for him. It can’t be a date though, maybe it’s a welcome to campus, mentor gift kind of gesture?

“Uh, I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger and a drink,” Tyler says quickly.

“Any fries?” the cashier asks without even looking up from the register.

“No, thanks,” Tyler adds. The cashier nods, reads off the total, and pulls two cups off the stack that’s next to her. She hands over the cups as she accepts the card Jamie hands her. When Tyler takes one of the cups from her outstretched hand, the cashier’s indifference and boredom seems to switch automatically to sudden interest and excitement, smiling at Tyler.

Shit. He didn’t mean to do anything, but maybe his interest in Jamie is making his power control unstable. He just hopes the girl doesn’t do something obvious like give him her phone number or something.

Luckily, she just smiles more and gives Tyler a wink when he shuffles behind Jamie to get away and fill up his drink. He hopes Jamie doesn’t notice, but he doesn’t stick around to see what Jamie’s reaction is at all.

After filling his cup, Tyler turns to figure out where they should sit. There are booths and tables and even some more outside, but this is Texas in August, after all, so he’d rather not be outside. He picks a corner booth against the back wall that, dare he say it, looks cozy. As much as he knows Jamie is doing all this because he has to right now, Tyler still hopes that things will work out so that they can be friends by the end of it. He’d even hope for more than friends, but he doesn’t want to complicate things or ruin it.

He sits down and watches as Jamie gets his own drink and looks back to see where Tyler’s gone. When Jamie spots him, Tyler gives him a warm smile, which Jamie returns before walking over and sliding in the booth across from him. 

“She seemed to like you. Acted a little disappointed when you ran away and she was left with me,” Jamie says with a little chuckle.

So much for Jamie not noticing. Tyler shrugs and then immediately changes the subject, “So, can I ask what your focus is?”

Jamie’s cheeks redden slightly, and Tyler’s confused for a moment before he realizes that asking what someone’s power is up front is incredibly rude, especially since he doesn’t know Jamie that well either.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler says quickly, “I shouldn’t’ve asked--”

“No, it’s okay. I--uh--it’s in defense mostly.” Jamie’s cheeks are still red, but he gives Tyler a half smile.

“That’s cool. Do you know if you’re allowed to take classes in other areas that aren’t your focus?” Secretly, he hopes the answer is yes because he thinks he’d like to take a class with Jamie.

Nodding, Jamie answers, “Yeah. Depending on the class, you might have to get it approved, but they’re pretty cool about you learning other things and exploring other areas of magic. Makes you well-rounded and diverse.”

“Boston wasn’t really like that. There were a couple general magic and history of magic kind of classes, but other than that everyone had to be in their own field. It…,” Tyler looks down at the table with a frown, “kind of sucked. So I’m glad STARS isn’t like that.”

He looks up to see Jamie’s brow furrowed with what he thinks might be concern. “It sounds like it’s good you transferred here. Not sure I would’ve liked Boston all that much either.”

“I mean it wasn’t… bad? It was okay at the start, and I learned a lot, but it… it was--things got… complicated. I--” he sighs. “I’m happy I’m here and excited to learn and become better.” He smiles, knowing he sounds very eager, but isn’t that how a new student is supposed to sound?

Jamie smiles and opens his mouth to say something, only the girl who was the cashier suddenly appears at their table, two baskets of food in her hands. She sets the food down, but she clearly only has eyes for Tyler.

“Uh, I thought you called our order name for us to get it?” Jamie asks, holding up the laminated card.

The girl shrugs, barely glances at Jamie as she plucks the card out of his hand, and then her gaze falls back to Tyler. “There’s no one else around, and I figured I’d bring it out to you. Save you the trip. Do you need anything else?” she asks, clearly only asking Tyler.

“Uh, no,” he answers, feeling his face heat as she stares at him. “We’re good, thanks.”

“Alright, but if you need anything at all, you let me know. I’ll just be right over there,” she says, pointing at the counter and giving Tyler another wink before walking away.

Tyler turns his head back to Jamie whose eyes are wide, eyebrows high. “Wow,” Jamie remarks with a slight smirk.

With a groan, Tyler buries his head in his hands.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been blatantly ignored here before. She must really like you.”

“That’s not… I doubt it. Besides, I’m so not interested.”

“Why not? She’s cute, and clearly into you.”

Tyler shakes his head because he knows she’s really not, or maybe she is a little but his magic is magnifying it, unfortunately. He doesn’t want to argue the point or explain it to Jamie right now though. The last thing he wants is for Jamie to distrust him or think he might be manipulating him or something.

“I’m not interested, just want to focus on school and stuff, you know? I didn’t really do that in Boston and it got me in trouble, and I don’t want that to happen again. Besides, I’m here with you.” He grins, and Jamie rolls his eyes a bit.

Jamie seems to take Tyler’s comment in stride and focuses on their food. Tyler sneakily watches as Jamie pours ketchup next to a space he’s made in his fry basket. It’s kind of cute. Jamie catches him watching though when he looks up, and Tyler’s not quick enough to look away. 

“Do you want some fries?” Jamie asks gesturing to the basket.

Trying to play it off and hoping Jamie doesn’t notice his surely red cheeks, he shrugs and takes a few fries from Jamie’s basket. They’re good, and he kind of wishes he had gotten his own. As if he read his mind, Jamie grins and pushes the basket of fries so they are now between the two of them.

“I won’t eat them all anyway. We can share,” Jamie says, then immediately picks up his burger and takes a bite.

Following suit, Tyler does the same, and they both eat in companionable silence for the most part. The burger is juicy, and though Tyler probably has sauce or grease on his chin, he’s too busy stuffing his face to notice or care. Every few bites or so they make small talk, finding out they both enjoy hockey, and both are from Canada, though opposite coasts.

After they’ve finished their meals, they both sit back, and Tyler lets out a pleased sigh. “Thanks for taking me here. It was really good.”

Jamie shrugs. “No problem. I guess I was more hungry than I thought,” he says with a sheepish grin, gesturing to his now empty plate.

Wanting to spend more time with Jamie, Tyler opens his mouth to ask if he’s too full for ice cream, but doesn’t get the chance to ask because Jamie’s phone buzzes. Jamie pulls his phone out and frowns at what he sees before his thumbs start moving across the screen.

“Bad news?” Tyler asks.

“Sort of…” Jamie says with a shrug as he types and then shoves his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry, it was my brother. We share a car, and it looks like he needs it sooner than I thought he did.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” Jamie says, face sincere as he looks at Tyler.

Hoping he’s hiding his disappointment, Tyler shrugs and quirks the corner of his lips up. “It’s okay. I should probably finish unpacking and make my bed and stuff anyway.”

At the words, Jamie looks even more guilty. “Are you free tomorrow? We can do the tour, get your ID and stuff?”

“Sure. That sounds good.”

Smiling now, Jamie nods. They both stand and throw their trash away. Tyler ignores the called out “Bye! I’ll be here tomorrow if you want to come back then!” by the cashier as they leave to walk back to Tyler’s dorm.

“Maybe we should come back tomorrow,” Jamie teases once they’re a block away.

Tyler playfully shoves Jamie’s shoulder, and Jamie laughs and goes with it. “No,” Tyler reiterates, “I don’t want burgers two days in a row.”

“They have hot dogs, too,” Jamie says, chuckling when he moves to avoid Tyler’s second shove.

Jamie chirps him a few more times on the walk back as they get to know each other more--Tyler talking about Boston and asking about how things are at STARS by comparison. When they get to Jamie’s car, parked right outside Tyler’s dorm building, they exchange numbers and Jamie promises to text so he can show Tyler around and help him get ready for the semester.

When Tyler opens the door to his room, greeted by all the boxes he still has to unpack, he lets out a sigh and gets to work, going for the box that has his sheets first because he needs a nap.

~

It’s been a month since classes started, and Tyler’s learned a few things. 1) STARS is nothing like Boston, which is both good and bad. Good in that he feels included and welcomed, has made fast friends (very few in part thanks to his powers), and his professors aren’t condescending and they listen. It’s bad in that, it is an adjustment. He was used to flying under the radar in Boston (until he couldn’t because of certain circumstances) and basically doing whatever he wanted, but STARS has small class sizes and his professors notice him, not because he’s acting out but because they pay attention and notice everyone. It’s weird and great, but it’s definitely taken some getting used to. 

2) He doesn’t have to use his powers to get people to like him as much as he thought he might. In Boston, he felt like he had to charm every person he met to either like him or hang out with him, or as the case may be, keep their mouth shut about him. But here, he’s barely lifted a finger to make friends with his classmates, or even have his professors smile at him and give him positive feedback on his assignments and skills. He’s mainly used his powers to get extra rolls at dinner from the cafeteria workers and once with the librarian so he wouldn’t get kicked out for eating food despite the obvious “No food” sign.

Because he hasn’t used his powers much on purpose to help in his personal life, he’s had to find excuses to use it just to stay in practice. He’s charmed his way into a few off-campus party invites that he inevitably didn’t go to, and he’s managed to convince Jordie, Jamie’s brother, to let him stay for dinner a few times. Which brings him to…

3) He really, really, really likes Jamie. It’s a problem, one that he’s tried to explain and will away to no avail. Jamie is his mentor, yes, and he’s done an excellent job--showing Tyler around campus, pointing out the best study spots and where he can practice his powers without anyone bothering him (not that that would help Tyler much given what his powers are, but he appreciates Jamie’s helpfulness). He’s introduced him to his brother Jordie and even to a few other guys in his classes, and he dutifully had lunch with Tyler every lunch period for the first two weeks, as every mentor was supposed to. But then… he just kept having lunch with Tyler, and then invited him over for dinner or to study or hang out.

And now Tyler is hooked. But he’s never really sure of Jamie’s intent when he does invite Tyler over. It’s been long enough now that he knows Jamie isn’t doing it out of some mentor responsibility. They’re friends and he’s positive on that. But… is that all they are? Does Jamie like him more than that? (Because he sure as hell would be on board!) But he has no clue, and every time he tries to test the waters, use his powers to amplify the possible feelings Jamie might have for him so it can be a little bit more obvious to them both, nothing happens.

Or… Jordie gets the residual effects and invites Tyler to stay over longer for dinner.

He’s still not entirely convinced that it means Jamie doesn’t have feelings for him, he’s seen the looks Jamie gives him when he thinks Tyler isn’t looking. But despite all of Tyler’s confidence in his abilities of being able to charm the socks off anyone, he’s still afraid to make the first move with Jamie without more solid proof of his interest.

So in short, it’s been an exciting, fun, enlightening, and frustrating month at STARS, but Tyler’s hopeful the next month won’t be as frustrating.

~

The best time for him to stretch his magical legs, so to speak, is at a party when most everyone is too drunk to notice. So when he gets word about an off-campus, Halloween party, Tyler is excited. He hasn’t been to any parties while he’s been at STARS yet because he’s wanted to be good and not repeat his mistakes from Boston.

But, his magic is itching at the surface and given the limited practice he’s been able to do outside of his school work, he needs a canvas to work with. And the Halloween party will be perfect, both for it’s drunken and costumed party-goers and because Jordie tells him he and Jamie will be there.

“What are you going as?” Tyler asks the week before the party when he’s “studying” next to Jamie in his and Jordie’s apartment.

Jamie shrugs. “Jordie wanted to go as a superhero and a sidekick, but I’m not wearing tights or a cape.” He doesn’t look up from his book when he says it, and Tyler leans over to see if he can see what class it’s for. It looks like another defensive magic book.

“You’d look great in tights,” Tyler says, wiggling his eyebrows when Jamie finally looks up at him. With an eye roll, Jamie goes back to his book.

“What about Mario brothers,” Tyler continues, “you know, ‘cause you’re brothers!”

“Yes, Tyler, I get it.” Jamie sighs and closes his book. “I don’t know, maybe I’ll sit this one out. I’m not really a party person.”

Tyler’s heart falls to his stomach, but he tries to quickly hide the devastation on his face. “That’s a total lie. You are awesome and fun, just what every party needs.” He ignores the raised eyebrow Jamie’s giving him. “Besides, you have to go… with me. I can’t go to this thing by myself! I need you there.”

“Jordie’ll be there, you’ll have him.”

He just barely fails to cover up a frustrated growl. He touches Jamie’s knee and tries to invoke some magic, but he knows it won’t work. “He’s not you though. You’re my mentor, not Jordie.”

Jamie’s eyes widen. “The mentor card? Really?” Tyler stares right back at him, willing him to cave and agree. “I’ll think about it,” he finally says, which is not an answer, “if I find a costume.”

Great, didn’t work again. Tyler drops his hand from Jamie’s knee with a sigh. If Tyler’s magic worked like it should, like it usually does on everyone else, Jamie would’ve agreed immediately, maybe even asked what Tyler was going as so they could match, but nope. In some ways, he’s relieved he can’t get Jamie to go along with his every whim, but in other ways it’s frustrating as hell.

He’s not used to it. He can get anyone else to join him, fall head over heels for him, hang on his every word without even trying, but the one guy he wants to have the attention of and wants to kiss and hold while they fall asleep together won’t treat him as anything more than a friend even with his magical nudging.

This is why he needs to go to the party. He’s magically frustrated (among other things) because of Jamie, and he needs to release his power on somebody.

“Do you know what you’re going as?” Jamie asks, interrupting Tyler’s thoughts.

With a wide grin, Tyler says, “It’s a surprise.”

“Bull shit. You don’t know what you’ll be either.”

“I’ll figure it out. But it’ll be cool. So, you better come just so you can see it.”

“Or you could just take a picture of it and send it to me.”

Tyler shakes his head adamantly. “No way. You gotta see it in person, and I will accept nothing else.”

“Fine. You can just come over here before the party, and then I’ll see it.”

“Ugh. Jamieeeeee,” Tyler whines. “Just come. Please?” He gives Jamie his most sincere and earnest puppy dog eyes and pouts, even puts his hands beneath his chin.

When Jamie finally looks over at him, he rolls his eyes and sighs. “Maybe,” he finally says. “We’ll see.”

He’s pretty sure that’s a yes, but Tyler doesn’t push anymore. He lets Jamie go back to his book, and he goes back to his own studying, ignoring the words on the page as he thinks of a costume that would live up to his promise.

~

The day of the party, Tyler is practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement. He’s excited to wear his costume and expend some magical energy. He thinks about texting Jamie about coming or even sending him a teaser of his costume to entice him, but he decides against it. He may be completely into Jamie, but a guy’s gotta retain some dignity without seeming desperate.

Besides, if he knows Jordie, which he’d say he does pretty well these days, Jamie will be dragged along by his big brother anyway despite any protests he might give. As much as he claims to not like parties, Jamie wouldn’t actually want to be home all alone while others are having fun without him somewhere. And that’s something Tyler’s counting on.

He takes one last look in his closet mirror, making sure his hair is slicked back just right, and then he grabs his things and heads out for the party.

It’s only a few blocks south of campus, but he can hear thumping base and loud laughter from more than half a block away as he approaches. The party looks to have spilled over into the lawn and into the next house. People in various states of undress and costumes dance on the sidewalk, and the main house has all the doors and windows open, letting the raucous music and revelry pour out.

Tyler glances down at his watch to see it’s near eleven, the party claimed a start time of nine-thirty, so he’s surprised it’s already gotten to this state so soon. The parties in Boston had always started hopping much later. The other thing Boston parties had was someone that controlled the sound so that they wouldn’t get the cops called on them. There were only a couple people that could create that kind of barrier, and they were always the most popular, invited to every party and plied with free food and booze for their contribution.

If he could already hear the noise at half a block, they either needed to get someone to do that or get rid of whoever claimed that was their power. Then again, maybe those around didn’t care? Or it happened so rarely (this was the first party he had heard about without charming someone into telling him) they let it go for the one night.

Whatever the case may be, Tyler shakes his head and shoulders his way into the door past a couple making out on the stoop. He doesn’t quite know where to start, and previously he would’ve gone straight for the booze, but tonight he decides to wander, take it all in and see who he can subtly charm. In the back of his mind, he’s keeping an eye out for Jamie or Jordie, but he does a scan of everyone else, too.

Now that he’s inside, the sound is so loud, he can’t even hear himself think. In the living room, where the music is the loudest, there’s a mass of writhing bodies, and some dude standing on the fireplace ledge with headphones, a table in front of him with a laptop and some turntables. Slowly, Tyler makes his way towards him, deciding he’d be the perfect person to practice his powers on.

He doesn’t bother saying excuse me as he squeezes between the Captain America and what he thinks is supposed to be a werewolf but looks more like a dog. As he moves closer, someone bumps him and he knocks into an Elsa who gives him the dirtiest look. He gives an apologetic smile and touches her shoulder as he goes by, letting his magic out. It causes her face to change from one of scorn to one of curiosity bordering on coy. It’s not quite what he was going for, but it’s good enough for the brief contact and lack of focus he could give it.

Finally, he makes it to the side of the DJ’s table and taps him on the shoulder. The DJ, dressed up as Aladdin (pre-Genie intervention), moves one headphone off his ear and leans down closer to Tyler.

“Do you take requests?” Tyler shouts into his ear. The guy twists his lips and gives Tyler a shake of his head in answer. Even though he knows the DJ heard and understood him, he grabs his forearm to get his attention again.

This time when he asks, “I said, do you take requests?” he lets his magic seep through, and this time, the guy smiles and pulls Tyler up to stand next to him on the fireplace. He even moves to the side and gestures with a hand for Tyler to take up the controls.

With a wicked smile, Tyler starts perusing the music on the guy’s laptop, and when he sees his favorite song, he points to it to show the DJ. He gives Tyler a quick nod and without letting the current song finish out, he switches the song to Tyler’s. The dancing crowd for the most part doesn’t notice, only a few people look up in their dancing to see the cause of the abrupt change and then go back to their grinding.

Tyler stays up there for a while, the DJ showing him how to use the turntables and even procuring another set of headphones from somewhere so that Tyler can mix songs if he wants. It’s fun, but after several songs, he’s had enough and wants to explore the rest of the party.

He slips the headphones off and hands them back to the DJ, giving him a thankful smile and a wink before he jumps off the impromptu stage and pushes his way back through the mass of bodies. Once at the edge of the living room, he ventures towards the kitchen.

The kitchen has an island in the middle covered in various bottles of alcohol and stacks of red cups and on the floor next to it is a giant keg. The sink across from the island is full of bags of ice, and beside that is a couple of blenders and a bag of margarita mix. Along the counter that faces the living room and on the kitchen table beside it are trays of an assortment of snack foods, bowls of salsa and bags of chips, though most all of them look pretty picked over and empty. 

More interesting to Tyler than the food and drinks though are the people leaning against counters or sitting on them or on a couple of chairs left in the kitchen. There’s a couple dressed up as Adam and Eve (wow so original) making out against the fridge and those around them act unbothered by the display. There’s a guy beside the blenders, using only his magic to turn them on and off, and a girl next to him levitates the blender to pour drinks once the guy has turned it off.

And holding court at the chairs beside the kitchen table with people, mostly women and a few eager men, is none other than Jamie and Jordie Benn. Jordie seems to be telling some story that everyone around them, drinks in hand, seems to be mesmerized by. Every once in a while Jordie will look to Jamie for confirmation on some story point, and once he receives it, he goes back to the story. Jamie smiles and doesn’t seem particularly bothered by the fact he’s surrounded by people and that Jordie is holding everyone’s attention. Maybe he’s used to it as the younger brother.

Tyler’s just shocked Jamie seems so comfortable in the setting considering how much he protested even wanting to go to the party in the first place, claiming he wasn’t a party person. And while that still may be true, he doesn’t even look remotely uncomfortable. Intrigued and wanting to ask Jamie what changed his mind, Tyler takes a freshly poured margarita from the floating blender girl, pushes a few empty trays on the table aside, and plops himself on the table just to the right of Jamie’s shoulder.

At the movement, Jamie looks over and when he sees Tyler, he grins and turns his whole body to face Tyler, like whatever story Jordie is telling is paltry compared to the fact that Tyler is now here. He must admit, it’s exhilarating to have all of Jamie’s attention on him, even more so considering he didn’t even do any magic to get it.

“Hey,” Jamie says, patting Tyler’s leg.

“Hey.” He opens his mouth to ask him how long he’s been there, but Jordie notices his presence as well and shouts out to him.

“Tyler! You’re here!” Jordie says, standing to lean over Jamie and shake Tyler’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Tyler says with a half-smile. “Don’t let me interrupt your story,” he adds, waving his hand for Jordie to continue.

Jordie bats his hand away. “I was basically done, anyway.” And once he says that, everyone that had been captivated by him slowly stand or move away, getting more drinks or moving to another room. Tyler idly wonders if it has something to do with Jordie’s powers.

“How long have you guys been here?” Tyler asks.

Jamie shrugs, “An hour or so.”

“Basically when it started getting rowdy,” Jordie adds with a grin, to which Jamie rolls his eyes and glares at Jordie.

Tyler nudges Jamie in the shoulder with his knee to get his attention again. “I thought you didn’t want to come. What made you change your mind?”

“Like he had a choice,” Jordie mutters while he takes a sip, but Tyler still hears it and gives him a puzzled look. Maybe Jordie’s saying he would’ve strong-armed Jamie in to coming whether he liked it or not.

“So it wasn’t because you’d see me?” he asks with a smirk and jumps down from the table and does a slow twirl so Jamie can see his full costume much better. He makes sure to stop so his backside is to Jamie and subtly lifts his leather jacket up so he can see his butt in the incredibly tight black skinny jeans a little better. He looks over his shoulder when he does it, and he can see Jamie’s cheeks pink, Jordie covering a chuckle with a hand over his mouth.

“Danny Zuko?” Jamie asks, coughing a little before grinning. “Really?”

Tyler turns back around and shrugs. “I had the pants and shirt already and borrowed the jacket from someone.” He pulls the sunglasses he has hanging off his white T-shirt collar and puts them on. “What do you think?”

Jordie laughs while he shakes his head. “Just need a cigarette tucked behind your ear to make it authentic.”

Tyler shakes his head, smiling. “Whatever.” He steps up closer to Jamie so he’s forced to look up at Tyler. “So what do you think? Cool enough?” He says it quietly, but he knows Jamie can hear him. Jordie snorts, probably at the blatant flirting attempt, but Tyler ignores him.

He watches as Jamie visibly swallows before he says, “Sure.” Then he coughs and adds, “If you want people to think you’re unoriginal.” He adds a smirk, obviously covering up his attraction with a joke. At least Tyler thinks it’s attraction, hopes it is.

Tyler lets out a sigh with a rush, disappointed. He kind of wanted to make a suggestive joke about Jamie being his perfect Sandra Dee, but he doesn’t think it’ll go over well with how much Jamie is trying to pretend he’s not affected by the costume. “What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?”

Jamie stands, forcing Tyler to take a few steps back so he’s not in Jamie’s space. He’s wearing a button down red checkered shirt, slightly open at the collar and sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tucked into a pair of belted jeans; a pair of what appear to be hiking boots complete the ensemble. His hair is slicked back, and he makes a pose with his hands into fists resting on his hips.

Tyler stares, does a once over, and even though Jamie looks incredibly hot, he’s still not sure what he’s supposed to be. He shakes his head. “I don’t get it.”

With a laugh, Jordie interjects, “Think paper towels. See,” he turns to Jamie, “told you you should’ve gotten a roll and carried it around.”

“Paper--wait. You’re the Brawny man?”

“Yeah,” Jamie says with a smile, pleased Tyler figured it out even though he did need a little help.

Tyler laughs. He could probably chirp Jamie by saying he’s not nearly strong enough, but it’d be a lie, and Jamie seems so pleased by his ingenuity. It’s cute. “I like it.”

The smile Jamie’s wearing grows a little softer. “Thanks.”

“Want any more?” Jordie interrupts, pointing to the empty cup in his hand. Jamie and Tyler both shake their heads, so Jordie shrugs and gets up from the table to the keg on the other side of the kitchen.

“So have you been mostly in the kitchen?” Tyler asks.

“No. I mean, yes, but not at first? I had to… um I’ve been around everywhere, but it was before everything really got started.”

“Want to accompany me outside? It’s hot in here, and I need some air.”

“Sure.”

He follows Jamie through the crowd of people hovering in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room like they’re trying to decide if they really want to join the mess of people or not. He tosses his empty cup in the trash bag hanging off of a chair along the bar as he passes it and mutters excuse me to people he passes to try to catch up with Jamie.

A few people tell Jamie hi as he passes, compliment his costume, pat him on the shoulder or back. Jamie takes all the greetings in stride, smiling and nodding, but not stopping to talk to anyone, even when they put up resistance or try to drag him into a conversation. Every once in a while he turns his head back to make sure Tyler is still behind him. Tyler tries to hide his surprise at just how many people know Jamie. When they hang out on campus, it seems like Jamie keeps to himself, but here it’s like he’s a party staple and everyone knows him.

Which is weird, considering how much of a fuss he put up earlier.

When they finally reach the back door, Jamie gently nudges a few people aside so he can open it. Tyler follows him out onto the back patio, and shuts the door behind him. There’s a game of beer pong being played a few feet to the left, a small crowd of on-lookers cheering the teams on with their own cups in hand. Past the patio is a fairly decent sized yard and a fire-pit with folding chairs around it, only a few people occupying them.

Though there’s a fire going, it’s still chilly enough out that most everyone has kept to the house. It’s nice to be out though. Tyler hadn’t realized how hot he’d been inside until he was out in the yard, the cool breeze making him shiver slightly as it chilled the sweat on him. Jamie seems to be on a mission to get as far away from the house as possible, going straight for a few folding chairs that are empty on the furthest side of the fire pit, no one nearby enough to have to talk to or include in conversations.

It seems he might be too late though, because a guy intercepts Jamie’s path to take both the chairs Jamie was eyeing and move them closer to the game of beer pong. Tyler hurries to be beside Jamie when he can see Jamie start to confront the dude.

“Hey, we were about to sit there,” Jamie says, gesticulating at the chairs the guy has his hands on.

The guy, dressed as Tom Cruise from “Risky Business” in only a white button-down and sunglasses, gives Jamie an uncaring shrug. “So? I’m sure you can find some other chairs.” 

He starts to drag the chairs, and Jamie stands in his path. “You go find some other chairs.” The guy goes from uncaring to slightly pissed. Tyler is starting to worry about what he might be about to witness.

“Look, asshole,” the guy says, “just because your magic makes you so damn popular at every party, doesn’t mean you can tell people what to do or act like you own the place.”

Jamie gets incensed by the words, and although Tyler doesn’t see what the big deal is about these couple chairs, it is clear that Jamie is ready to throw down with this douche. The last thing Tyler wants is to watch or break up a fight or to see Jamie get hurt. Not if he can do something about it, which he can. He doesn’t even try to influence Jamie, knowing any previous attempts he’s tried have failed, but douchey Tom he can deal with.

He steps up to the dude, getting in front of Jamie, and holds up a placating hand. “I’m sure we can work something out here. How about a compromise? You take one chair, we take the other?”

“Fuck off,” the dude replies, “I’m taking both and you can--”

Quickly, Tyler brushes his fingers over the guy’s hand on the chair, letting his magic out. “With one chair, you can let your girl sit on your lap. Much better don’t you think?” he says with a smirk.

As if a switch has been flipped, the guy smiles and nods in agreement. “Yeah. You’re right. Sorry about that. I don’t need both chairs; you guys can have one, for sure.” The guy relinquishes his hold on one of the chairs and retreats with the other over to the patio, where sure enough a scantily clad girl is waiting with her arms crossed for him. He presents the chair like a prize and sits down, the girl rolling her eyes but happily taking a seat on his lap.

Tyler shakes his head and turns back to Jamie, who is staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open, stunned.

“I don’t know why you wanted the chairs so badly,” Tyler says and pushes the one he kept over, “but here you go.” When Jamie makes no move, Tyler adds. “I’m fine. I can sit on the ground or something. No big.”

“How… how did-- you did something, right? You changed his mind?”

Tyler rubs the back of his neck, looking down at the ground. He hates the reaction he gets when people find out what he can do. It always ends badly, and they end up not trusting him anymore. Which, who could blame them? He gets it. But he doesn’t want Jamie to distrust him. Though, not telling him the truth won’t help that trust either.

“Uh, yeah. I… um… it’s my power. I can influence people, charm them, that kind of thing. It usually manifests into them liking me, but I’ve been working on it more to have it be more like that--persuading them into doing something for me.”

Jamie nods and then starts to frown. Great, here it comes. Jamie’s going to question their entire relationship now; most people do when they find out.

“Does it only work when you touch them?”

Tyler pauses, not expecting that question. “Um, yeah. I haven’t tried doing it without yet, but hopefully that’s something I can do, too. Professor Monty is working with me on that.”

“Is that why there’s always at least three people around you? Why people always seem to like you?” Even though he doesn’t say it, Tyler can hear the question Jamie’s asking.

“I don’t charm everyone, no. I… used to. Back in Boston.” Tyler looks around, and there’s really no one around, the few people by the firepit far enough to be out of earshot. Since Jamie still hasn’t taken the seat, Tyler drags it closer to himself and sits down. Jamie steps closer but remains standing.

“I felt like I had to in Boston. Like I had to charm everyone into liking me. No one really paid me attention otherwise, didn’t really have any friends, so I made some. Literally. And I liked it, and it just kind of spiraled. Deep down I hated it, though. Never knew who really liked me for me or just because I had made them. Eventually, I was found out, and it just went downhill. It’s… it’s why I came to STARS.

“But here though, I’ve been good. I love it here, and I’ve made friends. Real friends. I only use my powers in class, or sometimes to practice or if the situation calls for it. Sometimes it’s on accident, that I charm someone because I wasn’t focusing enough or my control goes a little haywire. Those have been minor though, and I’ve been working on it.”

Throughout his confession, Jamie’s eyes stay on Tyler, his face displaying his emotions--sadness and concern regarding Boston and happiness regarding STARS. His face turns contemplative, as if he’s thinking about all the instances with Tyler, reframing them in his mind with this new information.

“That cashier at the burger place when we first met. You charmed her. She didn’t actually like you?”

“It was an accident. She probably did like me enough; when it comes to emotions, especially romantic ones, there usually has to be something real there, even just mild attraction that I can expand on. But with her specifically, it wasn’t on purpose. My… I wasn’t in complete control of my powers then and so when we brushed fingers, it kind of transferred to her and…” He waves his hand to encompass what all happened.

Jamie nods in understanding, and then he freezes, eyes widening at Tyler as if he just put something together, connecting the dots.

“Are you--does that mean--” Jamie cuts himself off, shaking his head. “I should’ve known,” he mutters to himself. Then, before Tyler can ask what he means, Jamie strides off, going to the back gate.

“Jamie!” Tyler shouts, “Wait!” He jumps up from his chair and runs after Jamie who’s already escaped through the gate. 

When he emerges from the yard, he can see Jamie a little ways off, angrily walking down the alleyway. He doesn’t bother yelling after him because he knows Jamie won’t stop, considering it hadn’t worked moments before. So he chases after him.

Even though Jamie tries to walk faster, Tyler still catches up to him, latching on to his arm to pull him to stop, which he does.

They’re at least a block away from the party, and Tyler is unfamiliar enough with this back alleyway that he thinks the only thing that could get him back to the party is the fact that he can still hear the music. He’d just have to follow the noise, and he’d get there just fine.

“Jamie, please. Don’t-- Talk to me. I think I know what you were thinking, but you need to talk to me.”

“Why? You already told me you did the same thing in Boston. I’m sure you slept with whoever you wanted, flirted your way into any bed you wanted.”

The statement feels like a slap in the face, and Tyler tries his best not to show his hurt in his expression. Jamie’s not wrong, but it still hurts to have your fuck ups thrown back at you.

“You’re right. I did. I partied and slept around a ton in Boston. And you know what? I hated it. I was miserable. Any relationship I had was fake, and all I had was hook-ups and one night stands. No one genuinely cared about me there. But when I got here--” he takes a breath, hoping to hide how he’s getting choked up. “I met you and you were so great to me, and you introduced me to Jordie, who’s awesome, and the people in my classes are great. And they’re all real. I haven’t forced anyone to be my friend since I’ve been here, and it’s been amazing.”

He steps up to Jamie and jabs him in the chest with his finger, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. “Fuck you for assuming I would use my power to get you to like me. I came to STARS so I didn’t have to do that. And I haven’t. So if you feel anything for me, that’s on you, asshole. I had nothing to do with it.”

Confusion reigns on Jamie’s face, brow furrowed with a frown as Tyler speaks. “You mean… you didn’t charm me into falling for you?”

Tyler’s heart skips a beat at Jamie basically admitting he’s into Tyler. The rollercoaster of emotions he’s experienced thus far is starting to give him whiplash. He tries to get to an equilibrium quickly because Jamie is looking expectant at Tyler for his answer.

“No, Jamie.” He sighs. “I haven’t charmed you at all.”

“You haven’t,” Jamie repeats as if he needs to confirm it out loud for himself. Tyler shakes his head, looks down at his feet. Then he asks quietly, “What I feel about you is real?”

Tyler’s lips quirk up slightly, and he looks back at Jamie. “How do you feel about me?”

Jamie rolls his eyes. “I already told you.”

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it again. Without the accusations.”

At the addition, Jamie’s face shifts into seriousness, and he nods, steps up to Tyler. “I really like you, Tyler. As more than a friend.”

The half-smile on Tyler’s face grows, and he knows Jamie can see the hopefulness in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jamie breaths out, leaning in closer to Tyler.

“I really like you, too.”

Jamie grins, cups Tyler’s cheek with his palm. “Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Tyler closes the space between them and kisses Jamie. It’s sweet and nice, and all Tyler feels is relief and hope and happiness as they continue kissing, arms wrapping around each other. He shivers a little when they finally pull apart, his lips wet and probably red and swollen, too.

“God, finally,” Tyler sighs when they stop, and Jamie laughs.

“Finally?” Jamie teases.

“I’ve been trying to figure out if you like liked me for a while now, and I could never get a read on you. And then whenever I tried to--” he cuts himself off, face going red.

“Tried to what?” Jamie takes a step back, his arms dropping from their place around Tyler, making Tyler miss their warmth.

He might as well admit it. “I tried to influence you, not to like me, I swear, but like to get you to do something for me, or like… when you were refusing to go to the party? I was trying to get you to say yes you’d come with me, but nothing worked.”

“Your powers didn’t work?”

Tyler shakes his head. “Not on you.”

“Hmmm.”

He shrugs. “It’s not a big deal, it makes me know for sure you like me.” He bumps his shoulder into Jamie’s as they start to walk back down the alleyway.

He doesn’t think Jamie looks mad, just pensive. They’ve walked a few steps when Jamie seems to snap out of it and slow his steps, looking around the alleyway. “Do you know where we are? I don’t think I know where the party is from here.”

Tyler points ahead of them. “It’s that way.” He leads the way, and Jamie steps quickly to catch up to walk beside him.

“Is that another power of yours? Great sense of direction?”

Tyler snorts at that. “No. But the music is loud enough that we just have to follow it until it gets louder.” He keeps walking and only realizes after several paces that Jamie is not beside him. He turns around to see Jamie a few feet behind him, stopped in the middle of the alley, staring at him like Tyler’s grown another head. “What?”

“You can hear the music?”

“Uh, yeah? Can’t you? It’s so loud. When I was coming to the party I could hear it like a block or so away. They really should find someone who can use their powers to fix that. We don’t need cops crashing the party for noise complaints.”

“They do have someone. You heard it that far away?” Jamie looks absolutely flabbergasted.

“Well whoever it is, clearly doesn’t have a very big range then. Who is it? Maybe I can put him in touch with the guy I knew at Boston who covered up the noise at parties in Boston. Maybe my guy can give yours some pointers.”

Jamie continues to stare at him, which is worrying, so Tyler moves closer to him. “Jamie? What is it?”

“You said your powers didn’t work on me right?”

“Right… What does that have to do with the party?”

Jamie suddenly bursts out in laughter, shocking Tyler enough that he takes a step back. “Uh? Dude, what the fuck?” Tyler asks, worried.

Slowly, Jamie’s laughter subsides, and he takes a few steadying breaths. “Sorry, I just… I think I know why you can hear the music and why your powers don’t work.”

Tyler waits, arms folded and brow quirked for Jamie’s answer.

“It’s me. I’m the person that creates the sound barrier for the parties.”

“You? But why can I still hear--”

“I can also create other defensive barriers, deflect powers.” He says it like he’s solved the answer and looks at Tyler like Tyler should be proud of him.

“So… my powers don’t work on you because your power blocks other powers?” Jamie nods eagerly. “And I can hear the sound because?”

“Because my powers don’t work on you either. Our powers are cancelling each other out.”

“That’s… huh.” Tyler tilts his head, considering. “That’s interesting. I don’t think that’s ever happened to me before?”

“Me neither.” Jamie steps up and takes Tyler’s hand, guiding them back toward the party. “Guess we’re meant to be together.”

“Or meant to be sworn enemies,” Tyler says, snorting out a laugh when Jamie huffs and shoves him in the side. Their hands are still clasped though, so Jamie pulls him back over to him. “Meant to be together is much better though. Obviously,” Tyler adds with a smile, giving Jamie’s hand a squeeze.

“Obviously,” Jamie repeats, squeezing Tyler’s hand back. It makes Tyler smile and feel warm inside the whole way back to the party.

He thinks of all the people for his power not to work on, he’s glad it’s Jamie, who likes him for him, no magical charms needed.


End file.
